Staking the Claim
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: After Piper left Jason, the son of Jupiter is bored. So he seeks someone else for himself, namely Percy Jackson. Just one problem: Nico di Angelo wants that Sea Prince just as much. Who will stake his clam first? Nico/Percy slash Nicercy - Sequel "Staking the Claim II" is up!


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Staking the Claim || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Staking the Claim – Being a Possessive Prick

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; loosely post Son of Neptune somewhere

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, likewise the Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, marking

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy - and I DO mean Nico/Percy, NOT Percy/Nico!

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Jason/Percy (one-sided), Percy/Annabeth (past), Jason/Piper (past), Leo/Piper (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Chris Rodriguez

Summary: After Piper left Jason for Leo, the son of Jupiter is bored. What better is there to occupy a hero's time than another hero? He tries to get into Percy's pants, though a certain son of Hades still has a say in that, because he wouldn't allow someone else to get what was rightfully his. And before you bother, as always I take some liberties with Nico. Because him bleaching out in the underworld is the most stupid thing Rick Riordan ever did. That's not the way things work. Would Hazel have bleached out, too if she would have stayed down there? Is that what had happend to Michael Jackson all those years ago? Really now.

**Staking the Claim**

_Being a Possessive Prick_

Percy enjoyed being back home. Sure, the whole Annabeth-situation was a bit conflicting, but he just stayed out of her way and made sure to avoid the Athena cabin in general.

"What are you doing, Percy?", asked a curious voice.

"Nothing, just sitting around", shrugged the son of Poseidon and turned slightly.

"All alone? Where's your shadow?", snickered the blonde and sat down next to Percy.

The Greek hero shook his head and leaned over some, poking the blonde's chest.

"Don't be mean, Nico is a great guy!", warned the Sea Prince.

"Right", snorted Jason, rolling his eyes. "He's a creep, that's what he is."

"Shut up, Jason", growled Percy angrily and distanced himself from the Roman hero.

The son of Jupiter knew that he was walking a thin line here, because the black-haired boy was very protective of the son of Death. Jason yawned and stretched his legs some. Jason remembered why he had come out here to begin with. His former girlfriend and his best friend had been busy sucking faces. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the blonde focused on Percy again. There was no one else who could understand him. No one who knew of the burdens of true heroes, or the pain of loosing your memories, being all alone without anyone you know. Only Percy, only his beautiful Sea Prince, could understand it. And Jason was damn determined to make the son of Poseidon his. The only things in his way were the annoying daughter of Athena and the death brat. Annabeth was only a minor problem since the green-eyed half-blood had broken up with her after he came back to camp with his memories, talking about difficult feelings and breaking the wise girl's heart. The bigger problem was the son of Hades, though, because that boy was damn possessive of the child of the Sea, nearly never letting Percy out of his sight. And sadly enough, the sea-green eyed demi-god seemed to enjoy the attention of the olive-skinned male, bathing in it, seeking his proximity like a moth would seek the light. It disgusted Jason how much control Nico had over the Sea Prince without even noticing it.

"Percy, there you are!", thinking of the devil's son, there he was.

Grunting in irritation, the blonde hero rolled his eyes at the nearing form of the half-Italian demi-god. Percy next to him lightened up and waved the other child of the big three over.

"Grace", growled the son of Hades.

"Di Angelo", hissed Jason annoyed.

"Jackson", announced the green-eyed boy with an eye-roll. "Now that we've finished the introductions, how about we go and eat something?"

A pale hand was extended, sea-green eyes fixed Nico with an expecting glare. The half-Italian threw a confident smirk at the son of Jupiter before helping the Sea Prince up. Lightning passed over the sky as Jason was idly wondering how on Earth the pretty child of Poseidon could be that oblivious. His eyes were glued to the nicely shaped firmness of Percy's ass and he licked his lips.

"You coming, Jason?", asked the pale demi-god curiously.

"Sure, Percy", smiled the blonde and stood.

An olive-skinned arm was laid around the narrow waist of the greatest hero of Olympus, dark brown eyes locked with sky blue ones in silent competition. Jason sneered and wrapped his arm around the smaller teen's shoulders in a possessive manner. The blonde stared down at the boy in their middle. Percy was perfection, that much was certain for Jason. He wasn't just the greatest hero alive, he was also kind, helpful and stunningly beautiful.

"You two, will you ever get along?", sighed the son of Poseidon desperately.

"No", growled both of them darkly.

"At least you agree on that", chuckled Percy.

"Oi, sea brat!", interrupted an annoyed female voice them.

"War Princess, what's wrong?", asked the Sea Prince curiously.

"Just come with me there for a second!", ordered the daughter of Ares.

"Uh, okay? Jason, Nico, see you later, I guess", smiled the green-eyed half-blood and ran off.

"Damn it, one may just think la Rue is doing it on purpose", growled Jason.

"I think she is really doing it on purpose", nodded the son of Hades irritated.

"Why is she doing that? It's none of her business", grunted the blonde annoyed.

"Percy is her best friend. She wants to keep him save from you."

"More likely she wants him save from you", retorted the son of Jupiter.

The two rivals parted ways at the dining hall, one heading to the Hades table, the other heading to the Zeus table. It irritated them both that their object of affection wasn't at dinner at all. Though Nico had no chance to look for his beloved Sea Prince, younger camper hindered him, wanting some kind of advice or a story of how he fought alongside the great hero in the war.

The blonde hero however had plenty of time to check the Poseidon cabin. Without knocking he sneaked into the blue painted cabin. Black hair was sprawled over blue bedsheets, the boy, only dressed in a Finding Nemo boxer-short and a black shirt. Jason walked up to the bed and sat down beside the black-haired demi-god, one hand slowly stroking the silken soft hair. A tired moan was the first indication that the hero of Olympus was stirring.

"Mh... Five more minutes, mom", pleaded the sea-green eyed teen.

"I ain't your mom, Percy", laughed the son of Jupiter softly.

"Huh? Jason? What?"

The Sea Prince sat up, pulling his disheveled Nightmare before Christmas shirt down some. He rubbed his eyes and stiffened a yawn. Leisurely the blonde laid one hand on the other's knee.

"It's only shortly past seven. Why are you in bed? And you've missed dinner."

"Clarisse wanted a sparring and fighting against her is damn hard and exhausting... I went to shower and I kind of must have fallen asleep", muttered the son of Poseidon.

"Since when do you like Nightmare before Christmas?", asked Jason sceptically.

"Huh?", the green-eyed half-blood blinked confused and looked himself down. "Oh! That's not mine... Strange... It's Nico's. He must have forgotten it here."

"Well...", drawled the blonde with a cheeky grin. "Then you should really return it to him."

His hands grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over the black-haired half-blood's head. A vivid blush spread over Percy's cheeks. Jason licked his lips.

"Jason! What in the world do you think you're doing?", demanded the son of Poseidon to know.

"What I should have done weeks ago", grunted the blonde, sitting down in front of Percy, his hands roaming over the black-haired boy's torso. "Because you don't get it otherwise. I want you, Perce, and I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to understand. So I'll just..."

His last words were breathed against rosy lips until he sealed them with his own. His hands wandered around the Sea Prince's waist, grabbing the other half-blood and turning him around in a swift motion the moment Percy tried to protest against the kiss. Wanting to taste more of the uniqueness of the son of Poseidon, this salty deliciousness. Kissing a trail down the black-haired half-blood's back, pressing him into the mattress with his hands.

"Ja—Jason! Stop it!", growled the son of the Sea God.

"Why should I, Percy? Do you really want me to stop?", murmured the son of Jupiter.

His kisses stopped at the green-eyed demi-god's lower back. Blonde eyebrows knitted in irritation and Jason brought some space between them.

"Okay... I thought that Nico was bullshitting me with having dibs on you, but that..."

"What? What are you talking about? Dibs? What do you mean?", grunted Percy.

The black-haired teen pushed himself up with enough force to knock the son of Jupiter back. He turned an irritated glare at the Roman half-blood.

"Okay, for starters; What makes you think Nico got any kind of dibs on me?"

"Uh... Your tattoo maybe?", replied Jason irritated. "Look, if I would have known you two are that serious, I wouldn't have tried anything with you."

"What tattoo? And I do not go serious with anyone at the moment."

"Open relationship then? I wouldn't have thought you would go for something like that", chuckled the blonde. "And still, di Angelo makes sure every other boy knows who you belong to, eh?"

Percy stood and walked up to a nearby full-length mirror. He turned, staring at his lower-back.

"What in the name of...", muttered the son of Poseidon wide-eyed.

Just as Jason wanted to make another witty remark, the Sea Prince stormed out of the cabin. On the greenery between the cabins was a little group of people – Clarisse, holding hands with her boyfriend, said boyfriend's two bigger brothers, the Oracle of Delphi and the one he was looking for. The Stolls had obviously been telling a joke, because Rachel and Nico were laughing hard while the daughter of Ares was trying really hard to look annoyed. Chris was the first one to notice him, waving with a friendly smile and telling the others to look. All turned to him.

"Perce! You won't believe what Connor and Travis just-", started Nico.

Ice cold rain hitting his face was what stopped him. It wasn't supposed to rain at camp, but storm clouds were gathering over their heads. No, not their heads. Only over his head.

"Uhm, sad to tell you, but you kind of forgot to dress, sea brat", grunted Clarisse.

"Nico di fucking Angelo!", screamed the son of Poseidon enraged.

The rain became harsher and the green-eyed half-blood looked madder than he ever had.

"One advice; I would run", whispered Connor.

He locked eyes with his brothers and they slowly retreated, followed by the two girls, though the Stolls couldn't resist throwing a last appreciating glance at the still half-naked son of the Sea God. Travis whistled at what he saw.

"Nice tattoo, Percy. Kinky", grinned the son of Hermes.

The five left and Percy and Nico were alone. Shifting in irritation, the son of Hades walked up to his secret crush and stripped down his Alavator jacket to lay it around Percy's shoulders.

"You shouldn't walk around half-naked", muttered the Ghost Prince.

"Why? Wouldn't that just fit your plans?", hissed the green-eyed half-blood.

"What plans? Really, what's wrong with you?", sighed the son of the Death God.

His hands on the Sea Prince's shoulders tightened their grip and he steered the older demi-god over to cabin thirteen. Throwing death-glares at all the leering campers, he closed the door behind them firmly. The son of Poseidon pulled the jacket off and threw it onto the floor, revealing something equally shocking, surprising and arousing. There, on the smaller teen's lower back, right above Nico's second most favorite body part of the son of the Sea God, was a tattoo. Cursively written in graceful letters was his name – Nico di Angelo. After a few moments the Sea Prince turned around and Nico found himself faced with his favorite body part. The sea-green depth that Percy called eyes, the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Though right now they were clouded with rage.

"How the heck did you do that? When? Why?", growled the Sea Prince.

"Uh... I didn't to anything", retorted the son of Hades.

"Really? Well, I know for a fact that I don't have any kind of tattoos. Especially not your name. And especially not on my former mortal spot. So, pray tell me, how did it get there?"

"I don't...", started the Ghost Prince, just when an idea hit him.

He walked around the smaller boy and pressed his fingers lightly against the tattoo. The son of Poseidon jumped slightly at the unexpected contact. Nico concentrated and moved his fingers. And the writing moved with them.

"That's not a tattoo... Those are shadows..."

"Then I'd really love to hear your explanation as to how shadows could form your name on my body. You know how awkward it was when Jason pointed that out to me? That you already assured that everybody would know who I belong to?", grunted Percy.

"Wow, slow down there, Perce", interrupted the son of Hades. "You mean Grace had been with you? In your cabin? Alone? And you had only been in your boxer-shorts? What did he do?"

"That has nothing to do with anything", objected the Sea Prince.

"Oh, it has everything to to with it!", growled the curly-haired teen.

"Why?", snorted Percy. "Because I'm yours?"

"Yes", hissed Nico before he even realized what he was saying.

Percy looked dumbfounded for a second and gaped at the olive-skinned teen. He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted awkwardly, searching for the dark brown eyes of the other.

"What... What is that supposed to mean?", whispered the hero of Olympus.

"Look, I didn't put that... shadow-tattoo there on purpose. Maybe it was my subconsciousness, but believe me that I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything", sighed Nico.

"You didn't answer my question, di Angelo", observed Percy. "Why would your subconsciousness want to... claim me? And if you don't man up right now and spill it, I'm going back to my cabin. Because there's a hero waiting who got the balls to act on his feelings."

A challenge shone in the sea-green eyes and even though the son of Hades knew his Sea Prince was only mocking him, he couldn't hold back at the image of that insolent blonde molesting his Percy.

"You're mine, Percy. I've loved you for so long and I won't allow that stupid Jupiter brat to steal what's mine", murmured the son of the Death God and pulled the smaller teen into a bruising kiss, his arms sneaked around the Sea Prince's waist and pulled him as close as possible.

They were both breathless and had somehow – none of them knew how exactly – ended up on the black-clad bed of the Ghost Prince, Percy's fingers clawed into the curly hair.

"So... I guess I could remove those shadows...", drawled Nico reluctantly after a few seconds.

"Mh... Why would you?", whispered the son of Poseidon against swollen lips before kissing the other half-blood again.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
